Cherry Blossom
by Tamer
Summary: Parrallel universe. Sakura mouto gets beaten by her fake father. once he gets jailed Sakura finds out who her real father is and leaves to find him.


~Okay I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Sakura though. Now, just a fill in. this is a twist on reality of Yu-Gi-Oh. There's no Yugi, instead there's Sakura, her Dad is abusive, and she meets Yami, who came out of the millenium puzzle, which her grandfather gave her before he moved. Now, don't judge the story after you read this bit.|| Tamer: * rolls eyes* That would be a tragedy.|| Shut up.|| Tenshi: Now now.|| You shut up too. || Virus: Hey!|| Do I have to even say it?|| Virus: Shutting up.~  
  
Guide:  
  
~Yami thinking~ +Sakura Thinking+ //Yami to Sakura// \\Sakura to Yami\\  
  
~Cherry Blossom~  
  
A girl about 14 cowered as her father towered over her. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the room.  
  
"You little ass! Don't you ever sneak out of your room again!" he snarled and left.  
  
She cried softly. She went to the bath room that connected with her room. When she finished bandaging her wounds she went back to her bed. She took out the puzzle her grandfather gave her. She shook the bag it was in. she smiled to see there was only 7 more pieces. She clicked one into place.  
  
"6 to go. I wish I had someone." She clicked another piece in.  
  
"5. Someone to talk to." She clicked another piece.  
  
"4. Someone to listen to me." She clicked another piece in.  
  
"3. Someone who would just listen, then tell me-" she clicked another piece into place.  
  
"2. -tell me what I should do." She clicked another piece into place.  
  
"1 to go. Well here goes everything." She looked at the odd piece. It was like an eye. She shrugged it off and stood up before clicking the piece into place. The puzzle glowed and a figure appeared before her, spiked up black and crimson hair, blonde bangs. She fell to the floor softly and backed against the wall. He looked at her.  
  
"Who are you!?" He demanded.  
  
She froze and in a flash darted under the bed. Puzzled he got down to his hand and knees and saw her huddled as small as could be in the corner by the wall, back to him. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She tensed and shuddered. He could clearly see she had been beaten.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered.  
  
"I can't trust you. My father hurt me after saying he would never do it again. I can't trust anyone." She said softly, back still to the crimson- eyed boy.  
  
"You can trust me. I wont hurt you. Please come out." He said softly. She turned and looked at him. Her blue/green eyes met his crimson eyes. She crawled out from under the bed. She went to the window to see her dads car gone. She sighed and went to her bed.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, brushing her milk chocolate hair out of her eyes. Her hair went to the top of her neck, though she had 2 shoulder length strips at the front.  
  
"My name is Yami. I was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Then I got sealed up in the millenium Puzzle and now you have released me. Or my astral form. I do not have a body." Said the Crimson-eyed boy.  
  
"who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I am Sakura. My dad often abuses me so I cant trust anyone." She said. He saw her bandages and bruises, and scars. They were mostly on her arms and what he could see of her stomach and back.  
  
"You should rest." He said.  
  
"I can't. if he comes back and sees you, he'll do something drastic! He might hurt you! I cant risk it. I have to stay awake, and you have to stay hidden." She said.  
  
"Look, if he comes I'll go back into the puzzle, but if you get too hurt, then I'm coming out, and he'll regret ever hurting you." He said.  
  
"Fine." She went to the bed and lied down, stiffly pulling the covers over herself. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
He watched her. How could anyone hurt her. She was practically an angel.  
  
~I cant risk her getting hurt. She's been in my life 5 minutes and already, I'm in love with her.~  
  
Sakura slept silently beside him. Thinking in her sleep.  
  
+I cant risk him getting hurt. He's been in my life 5 minutes and already, I'm in love with him.+  
  
A few hours later, a slam of a door was heard and Sakura was jerked from her sleep. Yami disappeared into the puzzle. Sakura bit her bottom lip as her door was slammed off its hinges. The man came over and loomed over her. She didn't even breathe.  
  
She was lifted roughly and thrown into a wall by her father. She scrambled to her feet and looked at him. He came and held her shirt collar. Her hit her across the face a few times before leaving the room smirking. The front door slammed and a car starting was heard, before the car burned away. Sakura sank to the floor, crying softly again. Yami came out and crouched beside her, and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and cried silently.  
  
"I want to run away." She said brushing her eyes.  
  
"Okay. When and where can we go?" He asked.  
  
"Grandpa's game shop. He should be there." She said.  
  
"do you know where it is?"  
  
"Sorta. I can find it." She got up slowly and went around collecting her stuff before disappearing into the bathroom and coming out in new clothing. Black jeans and a tank top. She stuffed her few belongings into her backpack and motioned for Yami to follow. She went silently out the door, in case it was a trick that her dad left. Once outside, the pair bolted down the road. Yami was surprised she could run after that ordeal. Soon they came to a busy street.  
  
"We cant be found here. This is too big a crowd. We should be safe." She whispered to Yami. The 2 weaved around the crowd until they entered the clear. They went down a long street and reached the school. Sakura stopped and took out a compass. she let the needle spin to north before facing north. She turned to the northeast.  
  
"This way!" she said running in that direction, followed by Yami. Soon they reached another street that was a cross section of 4 streets.  
  
"This complicates things a bit.." She said nervously.  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"You see. I never really got much further than this. Oh wait!" She ran over to a building and jumped and grabbed the fire exit ladder. The building was abandoned so she wouldn't be seen. She quickly scrambled up the ladder to the roof and looked around. She was back down before Yami could blink. She ran to the second from the right road.  
  
"This one!" she said.  
  
Shrugging he followed her as she ran down that road until they came to a cross section, on the far side was a game shop.  
  
"Now we have to get over." She said eyeing the fast traffic. It was a 6 lane, and in between each lane was a strip of earth. They waited for a pause in the traffic to bolt across. They did that until they got across. Panting and exhausted, the 2 stumbled through the door. Her grandfather took about half a second to see who had just fell through the door and was around the counter in a flash helping the two 14 year olds to the house part of the shop. He led them to the couch where they collapsed; Sakura rested her head on Yami's shoulder. Her grandfather closed the shop and went over to them.  
  
"Sakura, what happened? And who's this?" he asked.  
  
"Grandpa, meet Yami, Yami meet grandpa. Dad abused me to the point I ran away, Yami is the spirit of the puzzle you gave me." She said panting heavily, taking her head off Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, you two definitely aren't going back to his house. Sakura, you can move your stuff to the spare bedroom. Yami, you can sleep in the cot in that room." He said.  
  
Supporting each other the 2 went upstairs and found the spare room. Sakura unfolded the cot and moved it to the other side of the bedside table before collapsing on her bed. After about 5 minutes she got up and took her things out of her backpack. Some cloths she put in the dresser. A picture of her mom. A Milk chocolate brown haired woman with a smiling face and laughing blue/green eyes. She put the picture beside her bed. She took out a small tin and opened it, inside was about 50 dollars. She took it and put it between her mattresses. She took out about 10 books and a battered Silver diary. She put them on the shelf. she set out a length of fabric and put it in one of her drawers. Yami watching is fascination the entire time. He noticed a bulb on the ceiling.  
  
"Sakura what's that?" He asked.  
  
"Watch." She walked to the door and flicked the light switch. the considerable dark room filled with light. Yami's eyes went like saucers.  
  
"You have the powers of the ancient sun god Ra!!!!???" He asked in disbelieve.  
  
"No. its electricity." She flicked the light off then on, amused at Yami's wonder.  
  
"By the way, what were those monsters outside we had to run from?" he asked.  
  
"Those were cars." She said.  
  
"Come here" she told him. Blinking he got up and walked to her.  
  
She took his wrist and moved it to the light switch and moved his hand so the light switch went down, thus turning off the lights. She grinned as he realized what he did. She took her hand away and he started flicking the light on and off. Her grandfather came in and started laughing at Yami's enthusiasm for the lights.  
  
"He was the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt." She said.  
  
"Okay, your gonna break the switch." She said.  
  
"Awww." Yami said.  
  
"You can play with it tomorrow." She said.  
  
"So when was the last time you two ate?"  
  
"5000 years ago." Said Yami.  
  
"2 months ago." Said Sakura.  
  
"Both way to long. Now I'll go make supper. Then its off to bed. I imagine you got lost a few times trying to get here." He said.  
  
"Yeah a couple." Said Sakura.  
  
Soon they were all sitting at a table and Sakura and Yami were like eating machines. Soon they finished their 4th course.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep." Sakura mumbled getting up and bringing her dish to the sink and started washing it. Her grandfather pulled her away.  
  
"Its okay Sakura, I'll do it. You and Yami go to sleep." He told her.  
  
She nodded, and headed for the stairs accompanied by Yami, both had droopy eyes and were next to falling. When they got to the room they collapsed onto their beds and only had time to cover themselves before both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura found herself in a room. It couldn't be a dream. She looked around. Yami walked to her.  
  
"This is my soul room." He said. It looked like an ancient crypt.  
  
"Where's my soul room?" She asked.  
  
"Here." He said leading her to the door and opening. On the other side was another door. He hadn't seen her soul room before and was stunned at the door. Most peoples soul room doors were plain, or wood. But her soul room door was a stunning silver, with an inscription of a Cherry Blossom tree. She opened the door. The room was large, in one corner was a Soft silver bed. There were book cases lining 2 walls. With a library ladder for the higher books. All around the room, Cherry blossom trees stood. The walls had the inscriptions of Cherry Blossom trees too. Her soul room walls were silver, the inscription's gold. The ceiling had silver stars dotting the canvas. There was a table in the middle, surrounded on four sides by thin, growing Cherry Blossom trees. She walked over to it. On it rested a picture of her mother.  
  
"Your soul room must be the most beautiful one in existence." He said in awe.  
  
"Probably not. I'm sure someone has one much more lovely than this" She said, looking at the picture of her mother, not daring to touch it.  
  
"You know, this is your soul room. You can touch anything." He said.  
  
"I'm afraid it would break." She said.  
  
"It won't." He said.  
  
"I should sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Okay." He said walking out of the soul room. The soul room blacked out and she truly fell asleep.  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
Yami pulled out of his deep sleep and looked at Sakura. Within an instant he was fully awake and looking at her. He stood up and walked to her. her bangs fell into her eyes. he moved them away. She had soft pale skin, her milk chocolate hair contrasted with her skin. He smiled softly and returned to the cot and sat down. He watched her for five minutes before her eyes flickered open and focused all in the same 5 seconds. She slowly sat up, blinking.  
  
~YAMI'S POV~  
  
Her hair fell forward, with a quick motion she brought her hands up and brushed her hair away, just tipping her face. She's so beautiful.  
  
~I must be in love. But she can't feel the same way towards me. She probably thinks as me only a friend.~  
  
~SAKURA'S POV~  
  
+I must love him. He means so much to me. But he must only think as me a friend. I'm sure he was wed before when he was Pharaoh.+ Both had their link blocked.  
  
~NORMAL POV~  
  
Sakura got up.  
  
"Morning Yami." She said yawning.  
  
"Morning Sakura." He replied smiling.  
  
She walked into the bath room after grabbing some clothing. He heard the sound of running water. Five minutes later She came out with faded blue jeans and a soft blue tank top.  
  
"Come down stairs for break fast." She said smiling.  
  
The 2 went downstairs. Her grandfather was already dishing out breakfast.  
  
"Great timing grandpa!" She said. The 2 sat down and started eating with Sakura's Grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa, I think I should get to school." Said Sakura, bringing her dishes over to the sink to start to wash them.  
  
"Oh no your not. Your not going to school for the rest of the year. Your to badly injured. And I need you both to help tend to the shop." Said her grandpa.  
  
"But grandpa! My education!" She said turning around and almost dropping her dish. She set it down.  
  
"You have enough books. Plus the store work doubles as math and phys ed. You can cook too, which is Home economics. We might be traveling, which is Geography. Am I missing something? Oh, yes and your acing yourself silly with alternate languages. I've set it up with the school board. Your getting home schooled in your own way." He explained.  
  
"If you say so." She said slowly.  
  
"I'm about to open the shop. Sakura, Yami, you two get to tend to it first. I have to check around downstairs for some packages." Said Grandpa.  
  
The 2 went to the store part of the house. Sakura went to the door and flipped the sign to open, and unlocked the door. She went behind the counter and waited. They started conversing while they waited. Grandpa subbed for them to go get some tea. Half way through pouring Her own glass Sakura heard something and put the pot down.  
  
"He couldn't have found me" She said slowly in a hissing voice.  
  
The door almost came off its hinges as it rocketed open, An extremely Pissed off looking Matako (Sakura's Dad) standing there. He stormed in and slammed the door.  
  
"Where are you hiding her Soloman!" The man Yelled.  
  
"I'm not hiding her." Said Grandpa.  
  
"Yes you are! Now where is she?!" He Yelled.  
  
Sakura was leaning on the door frame off to the right.  
  
"Who said I was hiding?" She said.  
  
"You come here now!" He yelled.  
  
"No I don't think I will." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"I wont take no for an answer!" He yelled.  
  
Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and came into view.  
  
"You heard her. And I think you will take no for an answer. Because she told you to." He said calmly. Grandpa was smiling amused.  
  
"You stay out of it brat." He snarled.  
  
"You know, I think I'll call the cops on you." Said Sakura picking up the mobile phone.  
  
"You have no proof!" He snarled.  
  
"I've got the scars." She said.  
  
"You could get them from anywhere!" he snarled.  
  
"and I've got the entire thing on video tape." She grinned and started to dial.  
  
She put the phone to her ear. "Hello. I would like to report a man abusing a child.that child would be me. he lives at 59 Adelaide street domino. Second Street is division.his name is Matako. Proof? I have a video tape, and scars. Right. I'll call you back if he changes location. Oh, he's currently in the game shop on the cross section of Princess and King. I'll hold him till you get here. right, I believe he is on drug abuse and he is a proven alcoholic. thank you." She hung up. She darted behind Matako and jumped on his back tumbling him forward, so he was on his stomach. Soloman and Yami were there in an instant, pinning his arms. Five minutes later, the police came in, the first thing they saw, was a girl sitting on the back of a collapsed man, an old man and a boy pinning his arms, and the man cursing and threatening in every language.  
  
"Is the man your sitting on Matako?" One man asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. It was the only way I could hold him." She said smiling.  
  
Soon Matako was cuffed and in a squad car. The police watched the video and gave a life sentence. And Soloman got parental custody on Sakura.  
  
~5 MONTH LATER~  
  
Five months after Matako went to jail, Sakura and Yami still don't know each others feelings (How thick can ya get? I took me five minutes to relies someone loved me.)  
  
Sakura woke up on a bright Saturday morning. Yami was already awake, she could hear the running shower. Today she was supposed to get her weekly pay, so she would have saved a total of 400$ She picked out some clothing and sat on the window seat, well lied across it. Yami came out of the shower, in a towel from waist down. The first thing he saw was Sakura looking at him, on her stomach on the window seat, from her knees to her feet were swinging in the air, and she was looking at him grinning. He blushed, and hurried to grab some clothes before disappearing into the bath room to re-emerge in black leather pants and a silk shirt. She was still grinning. He blushed.  
  
"What?" He asked frowning, but still blushing.  
  
"You just look cute when your half dressed. You look cute anyways." She grinned and grabbed her spare clothing and walked into the bathroom before Yami could relies what she just said.  
  
~She just called me cute!~  
  
He blushed violently. The sound of water was heard, and Sakura's singing.  
  
"Went back home again  
  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
say goodbye to all my friends  
  
can't say when I'll be there again  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything....  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile. Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh....  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round  
  
with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
  
sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD .... Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go out of what I know la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la la)  
  
la la la la la la"  
  
When she finished the song she stepped out of the bathroom in black leather pants, skin tight, and a skin tight black/silver metallic spider silk shirt. "Lets go get break fast." She said. Yami grinned. He had noticed how she had become more open since her father was jailed.  
  
The pair went downstairs and started eating break fast.  
  
"Sakura, there's something I haven't told you." Said Soloman.  
  
"Oh?" she said, looking up.  
  
"Matako wasn't your real father." He said, passing her a picture.  
  
"Maxamillion Pegasus is." He said.  
  
She looked at the picture, there was a man with silver hair past his shoulder. His brown eyes dancing in delight, his arm around a beautiful woman, with blue/green laughing eyes, her Milk chocolate brown hair falling around her shoulders.  
  
"I have to meet him." She said suddenly.  
  
"You don't know where he lives." Said Soloman and Yami together.  
  
'I don't even know." Said Soloman.  
  
"Duelist kingdom." She said, again suddenly.  
  
"How did you know?" Asked Yami.  
  
"I didn't. I just seem to know exactly where I'm going." She said.  
  
"I can arrange a helicopter ride for you and Yami to duelist kingdom." Said Soloman  
  
"Could you?" She said.  
  
"I'll have it done in a jiffy. If you leave now, you can get to the helicopter pad by the time I have it arranged." He said.  
  
"Right. Yami lets pack." The 2 ran upstairs. Sakura grabbed her backpack. She shoved a large amount of clothing into it, as well as the battered silver diary. She also took 2 books, a comic book and about 20 different Manga books, most Dragon ball and CCS, as well as some DBZ. Yami put in clothing, a few books and his personal diary. Sakura tucked the 2 picture of her parents in her backpack and put on the puzzle. The 2 bolted out the door, thanking Grandpa. They ran down the street before Sakura branched off through some back alleys, only stopping to slam into someone who was hassling them or to catch her bearings. Soon they arrived at the helicopter pad, they were guided to one. It set off. The entire way, Yami slept, but Sakura watched out the window. Soon they landed. The 2 got out.  
  
"Miss I will guide you to master-" the servant speaking was cut off.  
  
"I can do it by myself." Interrupted Sakura.  
  
"But you have never been here before." He said, shocked.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!?" She snapped.  
  
"But-" he was once again cut off.  
  
"Save it. I know where I'm going." She walked to the door and opened it before disappearing down the stone stairs.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Yami.  
  
"No" I replied.  
  
"Do you know where we're going?" He asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"So you don't know." He confirmed.  
  
She opened a door that lead to a normal corridor. "Then how come I know exactly where I'm going?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You're a maze." He said following. Soon guards caught up with her and four tried to stop her. 2 on each arm. She kept walking, not even fazed, Yami drop jaw. She burst through a door, to where Pegasus sat. he dropped his book and looked up, shocked at the sight where a girl, who was now attempted to be held by 3 on each arm of his strongest guards and a tri color haired boy who stood helplessly by, the girl not fazed in the least.  
  
"Get off me." She said slipping out of their grip.  
  
"You may leave gentlemen." Said Pegasus, still shocked. She walked to him and pulled out a picture and shoved it at his face.  
  
"Explain!" She said. (by the by, in this fic, there is no Cecelia. Its Natasha)  
  
He gasped and took the picture.  
  
"Natasha." He looked at her. "who are you and why do you have this? This is a picture of my wife Natasha Mouto."  
  
"My name is Sakura Mouto, and that is a picture of my mother." She said, considerably calm now, apparently she was only upset that he waved off the guards before she got a swing at them.  
  
"So you're my daughter?" He said.  
  
"That would be obvious." She said crossly, but calming down. "Please tell me why you never came to get me away from that abusive, dumb ass fake father I was stuck with?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't know he was abusing you." He said, eyes wide.  
  
She pulled her shirt up in the back but remained down in the front and turned around so he could see the scars.  
  
"That proof enough?" She asked. After a moment she brought her shirt down and turned to face him.  
  
"I was too ashamed." He said, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I don't know why I haven't already given you something to be ashamed about. How bout getting hit by your own daughter!" She was getting a little cross, but again clamed down.  
  
"Your coming with me. No questions asked. Your going to come to the game shop and apologize to my grandfather for not coming to get me, or he will be Quite Pissed off." She said.  
  
"Okay. Huh? You have a millenium item?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" She said, irritated.  
  
He pulled back his bangs on the left side to reveal the millenium eye. "I have one too." He said.  
  
"The millenium eye." She said.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
//Sakura is this a good idea?// Asked Yami mentally.  
  
\\Yes it is.\\ she replied.  
  
"Lets go." She said, turning on her heel. She walked to the door, with both Pegasus and Yami trailing helplessly behind.  
  
They walked through the winding corridors and onto the roof. they walked to the helicopter and got in. Sakura pulled out a Manga and started reading it, Pegasus watching over her shoulder. Soon they arrived at the helicopter pad in domino. The 3 jumped out.  
  
"Can you run?" She turned to Pegasus.  
  
"Yeah. why?" He asked confused.  
  
"We're going through rough territory. I need to stay ahead to clear the way. Yami will stay behind with you so you don't get lost." She explained.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"Right." Said Yami  
  
"Then lets go." Said Sakura, she turned and started running, Yami and Pegasus followed at a distance. They watched as she slammed into anyone blocking the way. Soon they reached the intersection where they had trouble before. Carefully and quickly they made there way across and into the game shop.  
  
"I'm not doing that again!" Said Yami.  
  
"Your gonna have to." Sakura Panted.  
  
"Couldn't we have avoided that?" Said Pegasus, panting as well.  
  
"Think of the logic. If your on one side of the road and you have to get to the other side, you eventually have to cross!" She said.  
  
The three walked to the house part of the shop and sat down waiting for grandpa.  
  
Sakura started poking at her ribs for moment before a sicken crack was heard in the room. She cursed.  
  
Both Yami and Pegasus looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"what was that!?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"I broke my rib. It was broken before, I was just checking the state, it just broke off." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Should I even ask?" Asked Pegasus.  
  
"Not really. I have about 9 other broken ribs on each side." Said Sakura simply.  
  
"How come you aren't having trouble breathing?" Asked Yami.  
  
"who said I wasn't having trouble breathing?" she asked, one eyebrow raise.  
  
"well it doesn't look like your having problems breathing." Said Pegasus.  
  
"When some ones dying, it doesn't look like their dying until their dead. Same situation, only I aint dying." She said.  
  
"But- oh I give up." Said Pegasus.  
  
________________________________________________________________________How was that fer long! 


End file.
